


Murder Husbands AU

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Series: Murder Husbands [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Deadlock Jesse McCree, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Married Life, Oral Sex, Psychotic Hanzo Shimada, Psychotic Jesse McCree, Rough Sex, Top Jesse McCree, True Love, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo are having a difficult time balancing their work with their sex life, and after the order Commander Ryes made, Jesse is going to need to ask for a raise.





	Murder Husbands AU

There were very few things in this world that could disturb Gabriel Ryes, however watching Jesse McCree engage in excessive PDA with his husband Hanzo Shimada was enough to make him gag a little. Hanzo was straddling McCree’s lap kissing his husband deeply, while McCree had a hand wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Gabriel awkwardly cleared his throat to announce his presence, Hanzo looked over his shoulder annoyed at being interrupted by the Blackwatch commander while McCree tipped his hat at him and said, “Commander Ryes.”

“Have I come at a bad time?” Gabriel asked.

“No,” McCree said.

“Yes,” Hanzo responded bluntly as well.

Gabriel looked between the two, McCree looked up at Hanzo. “Now darling, it’s time to talk business. We’ll continue this later, for now, why don’t you go get me a nice glass of whiskey.”

Hanzo huffed but smiled down at him. “On the rocks or no?”

“You know how I like it,” McCree said as Hanzo slid out of his lap, McCree took the opportunity to smack Hanzo’s backside with a resounding smack as Hanzo walked away. Hanzo gasped face flushing as McCree grinned watching him walk away, while Gabriel was using every fiber of his mortal being not to sigh or cringe at the PDA.

“Sorry about that Commander,” McCree said tipping his hat once again “It’s been a minute since me and the hubby had any quality time, so we thought we might sneak a little quickie.”

“Understandable, in our line of work finding time for ourselves is difficult,” Gabriel said going into Commander mode, step one is playing nice and try to relate without giving too much away about your personal life. “I can’t imagine what it would be like with a spouse.”

“Eh, what can you do?” McCree shrugged “Now let get down to business, how many arms does Blackwatch need?”

“For this mission, at least thirty pulse rifles, with a few sonic grenades,” Gabriel stated.

“The pulse rifles I can do, however, those sonic grenades are a little bit harder to come by,” McCree said as Hanzo stalked back into the room with a glass of whiskey before setting it on a coaster near McCree before Hanzo could leave McCree snaked an arm around his waist.

“Honeybee, do you if we can get any sonic grenades on such short notice for Commander Ryes here,” McCree asked.

Hanzo looked thoughtful for a moment before replying “I can make a few calls, but it may cost more than normal.”

That’s right, Hanzo was also heir to criminal empire in Japan, Gabriel had almost forgotten about this. Of course, he would have broader connections, Hanzo then lets two fingers walk up McCree’s arm before tracing a circle on his shoulder.

“Would you like me to ask around?” Hanzo asked in a teasing manner smirking at his husband.

“That would be greatly appreciated, darling,” McCree said hands wandering a bit lower.

Gabriel clears his throat looking between the two again, McCree sobers up. “Right, right, we still have more to discuss.”

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Hanzo said getting up walking away.

Gabriel could swear Hanzo was swaying his hips on purpose as McCree bit his bottom lip watching Hanzo’s backside intently as he disappeared around the corner. Gabriel sighed internationally, this was going to be a long meeting.

-

When McCree and Gabriel were finally finished, McCree gave a hasty goodbye before practical rushing upstairs to his penthouse to have some quality time with his husband. McCree burst through the door to find Hanzo intently reading something on his tablet.

“Honeybee, the meetings over,” McCree said wrapping his arms around Hanzo “Now, we can have some good old fashion quality time to ourselves.”

Hanzo gave McCree a deadpanned look before saying, “We have a problem.”

McCree raised an eyebrow. “What kind of problem?”

“You know those sonic grenades Ryes was asking about,” Hanzo said pulling up something on his tablet “It’s illegal to smuggle them across the country without a proper permit.”

“No problem, we’ll just get someone to get the paperwork for us,” McCree said starting to kiss Hanzo’s neck “We can worry about that later, I haven’t seen you in a week.”

“Jesse, I’m sorry but I need to sort this out before I can truly unwind,” Hanzo said getting up and grabbing his phone “I promise it won’t take long.”

Jesse groaned. “Hurry back!”

Hanzo blew McCree a kiss before tapping away at his phone.

-

McCree was exhausted, to say the least, business ventures with Deadlock lately had been wearing both his body, mind, and patience thin. Like now he was walking into his apartment well after midnight, body exhausted from the day and patience as thin as ice from having to bark orders to idiots who didn’t know what they were doing. McCree sighed as he toed off his boots and tossed his hat and serape onto a nearby table before grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a cigarillo and was about to head to the balcony for some much need downtime when he heard Hanzo pacing back and front on the phone speaking rapid Japanese sounding angry.

As it turns out, it’s a lot harder to get sonic grenades than originally thought and it going to cost them an arm and a leg just to get them. McCree is definitely going to charge Ryes double the money for the product and for the stress he’s caused his beloved husband. McCree makes his way to their dining room before leaning on the wall taking in Hanzo appearance. Hanzo always wore traditional Japanese robes around the house claiming they were comfortable, McCree on the other hand like the fact he could just slid his hand under the fabric and touch that silky soft skin and make his husband shiver with arousal. Crap, he was getting riled up, now was not an appropriate time, then again he and Hanzo haven’t indulged themselves in two weeks to the stress of work.

“Jesse? When did you get home?” Hanzo said snapping him out of his thoughts as he hung up the phone “How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long,” McCree shrugged as Hanzo walked over to him and planted a soft kiss on his lip “I hope you weren’t planning on smoking that in the house.” Hanzo gestures toward the cigarillo.

“Oh no, I was headed to the balcony, but I heard you were still awake,” McCree said setting the whiskey bottle on the table before wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist “You looked tired.”

Hanzo groaned leaning his forehead on McCree’s chest. “Don’t remind me, I’ve been arguing about those sonic grenades for nearly seven hours now.”

“Seven hours, Hanzo you must be exhausted,” McCree said bringing a hand to Hanzo cheek.

Hanzo leaned into the touch with a sigh. “I am…just…hold me.”

McCree pulled his husband closer allowing his chin to rest on top of his head. “Darling, let’s get you to bed you need rest.”

“I can’t I still have too…hmm…” Hanzo started to protest but McCree leaned down and kissed him softly.

“You were saying?” McCree grinned before he was suddenly pulled back into another kiss more heated kiss. When Hanzo pulled away again he looked up at McCree with heavy-lidded eyes, McCree took one look at him and then the pair were frantically kissing again. Hanzo was backed up to their dining room table before he gasped as McCree sat him on their table kissing and biting his neck, hand roaming trying to slip off his robe. Hanzo on the other hand practical ripped McCree’s shirt open hearing buttons hit the floor as touch any skin he could find with McCree starting to grind in between his leg before the pair could go any further McCree’s phone started ringing loudly and the pair froze.

“I say we let it go to voicemail,” Hanzo said glaring at his husband’s phone.

“I have the same idea,” McCree said rejecting the call. As soon as he rejected the call Hanzo’s phone starting ringing, McCree groaned as Hanzo pulled away to answer, Hanzo gave his husband a sympathetic kiss before whispering over his shoulder “Get some rest, Jesse.”

McCree pecked his husband on his cheek before heading to bed.

-

There were worst ways to wake up in the morning, however, Hanzo couldn’t complain with McCree’s head in between his legs eating him out like his life depended on it. Hanzo’s legs were trembling as he involuntary tried to close them only for McCree’s grip to tighten on his thighs keeping them open.

“J-Jesse!” Hanzo gasped.

McCree lifted his head up to see Hanzo’s eyes glazed over and face flushed. “Relax darling.”

“J-Jesse…don’t you have wor…ah!” Hanzo stopped halfway biting his bottom lip as McCree caught him off guard with a bite to his inner thigh sending shockwaves through his body.

“Don’t think about that,” McCree crooned softly before subtlety popping the cap of lube before coating his fingers “We’re having some nice quality time together.”

McCree then massaged Hanzo entrance before slowly working a finger in. “Unless you want me to stop?”

“No!” Hanzo said a little too quickly before he was trying to muffle his moans in a pillow.

McCree grinned before continuing adding another finger watching his husband’s expressions. “That’s right baby, let me take care of you.”

Hanzo moaned loud before grabbing McCree’s hand, McCree thinking that he hurt Hanzo some way and was surprised until Hanzo said firmly “I need you inside of me Jesse McCree.”

McCree grinned before quickly lubing up his member, he made the mistake of glancing at Hanzo who was spreading his legs beckoning him with one finger. All the self-control McCree was working so hard to maintain was coming apart as he practical launched himself at Hanzo before pressing into him with one swift motion. Hanzo winced at the sudden intrusion and his gripped tighten on McCree’s back with his nail digging into the soft flesh as he tried to adjust.

“Fuck, I’m sorry honey,” McCree panted trying to get used to the burning heat and tightness that enveloped his cock.

“I-it’s alright…give me a moment,” Hanzo shallowed trying to relax his body before looking up at McCree with a soft smile before nodding giving McCree the signal to start moving. McCree started off at a slow pace drinking in all of his husband’s perfect body before slowing picking up the pace to hear those beautiful moans come out of his mouth. McCree loved having Hanzo on his back just, so he could see all the facial expressions Hanzo went through when McCree was balls deep in his lover. He wondered how the hell he’d gotten so lucky that this “Arranged” marriage worked out. There was no animosity towards each other, no pressure to keep the marriage going, just two idiots’ in love.

“Jesse! I’m…oh!” Hanzo couldn’t form a proper sentence but from the way his nails were digging into McCree’s back, he could tell he was close.

“Don’t hold back darling,” McCree mumbled into Hanzo ear before slowly trailing down kisses to the sweet spot on his neck and biting down harshly as his husband came with a wail his nails leaving bright red marks and breaking open skin in some places. McCree came with a groan soon after, before he buried his face in the crook of Hanzo neck with a lazy smile.

“I love you, darling,” McCree said softly kissing the side of Hanzo’s sweaty face.

“And I you,” Hanzo said before he raised an eyebrow “Jesse, are you trying to get out of your meetings today?”

“Um…well…” McCree started but he could practically hear Hanzo rolling his eyes.

“Get out of me,” Hanzo said patting McCree’s face “I’ll come with you if that will make it more bearable.”

“Princess,” McCree said grinning down at Hanzo “You have no idea.”

-

If Gabriel ever made back to the Overwatch base, he’s going t ask Mercy for both eye and brain bleach. All he had to do was go over the trade-off with McCree and have him sign some paperwork, as soon as he steps into the office he was greeted by the sight of Jesse McCree having an orgasm at his desk murmuring softly to someone underneath it. Gabriel wanted to back out of the room immediately, but McCree had spotted him, and the little fucker wasn’t even ashamed.

“Ah, Commander Ryes, right on time,” McCree said waving him over “I wouldn’t stand so close to those crates nor that wall commander. I had a little too much fun early if you catch my drift.”

“Thanks for the tip,” Gabriel deadpanned, he was also going to burn his clothes as well.

Gabriel then heard the sound of McCree’s belt buckle rustling as he zipped his pants back up and a very disheveled Hanzo Shimada slowly rose to view wiping his mouth with his thumb looking at McCree with a pout.

“Jesse, you messed up my hair,” Hanzo pouted trying to fix his loose, and matted sex hair into a neat ponytail.

“I’m sorry Honey,” McCree said grabbing Hanzo by the waist “You just do things to a man that’ll make him mess up the pretty little face of yours.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo blush but was clearly proud of himself.

Gabriel cleared his throat alerting the pair to his presence once again.

“Right, right business,” McCree said shaking his head looking at Hanzo once again “You know your role darling.”

“I’ll make sure it’s cold,” Hanzo said starting to walk away.

McCree smacked his behind on the way out with a wolfish whistle. “Love ya babe.”

Gabriel, on the other hand, wished for death anyway possible.


End file.
